Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication methods and devices and, more particularly, to incorporating non-visual and non-verbal communications in such methods and devices.
Background Information
There are several existing communication methods and devices that may be used to provide information to a user. Often times, however, these methods and devices communicate information in the form of visual commands and/or verbal commands which may be difficult to see or understand and may prevent the user from paying attention to their surrounding environment.